


Does Chanukah begin with an H?

by Dawnwind



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Chanukah, Holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwind/pseuds/Dawnwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Jewish history with tasty latkes. A double alphabet story beginning with H.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does Chanukah begin with an H?

"Happy Chanukah, Hutch!" Starsky cried, palming a yarmulke onto Hutch's head. "Is that a present in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

"Just you wait!" Keeping Starsky away with one hand, Hutch fished a small wrapped box out of his pocket and placed it on the table already set with plates and silverware. "Latkes for dinner, right?"

"Menorah, first." Nodding his head in time to ancient rhythms, Starsky murmured, _"Baruch Adonai Elohenu…"_ Opening the box of matches, he held one out so that Hutch could perform the ritual. "Please."

Quietly, Hutch struck a match and lit the Shamash candle, just as Starsky had taught him. 

"Ready," Starsky said.

Shamash in hand, Hutch touched the flame to each of the other eight candles.

"Tonight, we remember the miracle of the victory of the Maccabees over the Syrians and how one night's worth of oil lasted for eight days," Starsky said softly, watching the tiny flames flicker and dance.

"Up until this year, I didn't really understand the whole story," Hutch said, adjusting the small yarmulke on his hair. "Very interesting to learn more."

"Which is why I liked reading more about the whole story of Jesus' birth, too," Starsky said. "'Xamining other religions kinda helps everyone get along. You know, I think it should be a required course in school."

"Zealots and fundamentalists will always be on the fringes of society, but if the rest of us learned to communicate…" Hutch said in agreement. "A lot of the hate crimes and violence would be reduced." 

"Before we launch into a philosophical discussion on world religions…" Starsky interrupted. "Can't we eat? Dreidels and gelt after that." 

"Even I'm hungry."

"Finally." Grinning, Starsky pulled the potato pancakes out of the oven and spooned a dollop of applesauce and sour cream on the top. "Hutch, what'd you bring for me?"

"I want you to open it." Jovially, Hutch shoved the box over to his partner. Knife in hand, he cut into the latkes and tasted one. 

"Let me see," Starsky said, tearing into the wrapping. Much surprised, he took out two gold rings. 

"Not what you expected?" Hutch asked.

Open-mouthed, Starsky slipped one on Hutch's fourth finger. "Put this on me. Quickly."

Rapt, Hutch leaned forward, kissed Starsky and placed the ring on his finger. "Starsky, I love you. Tell me you'd marry me."

"Under a huppah, Hutch. Veil optional." 

"When and where?" Hutch asked, feeding Starsky a bite of latke as if it was wedding cake.

"Xanadu, Huggy's new night club!" Starsky answered. "Yesterday, if I could but we'll have to settle for Christmas day."

"Zippity do dah!" Hutch said joyfully. "A real celebration."

"Better call Huggy, he'll be booked solid."

"Can't right now," Hutch said around a mouthful of latke. "Delicious!"

"Eat up, there's lots where that came from, lover." Famished, Starsky scarfed down his portion. "Get ready for a game of strip dreidel!" he said, lunging for Hutch.

The end


End file.
